Current console-based gameplay systems make use of hand-held controllers to provide the player with the capability to control a game experience. The game setup or player progression through the game allows the player to choose objects which they wish to interact with or use. Current console-based gameplay systems, however, do not allow a player to make use of or experience items within the gameplay which they do not actually physically possess.